Cameron
Coverage thumb|left|232pxCameron made his first appearance in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. He is seen on a yacht, astounded by being outside for once, but is knocked off the railing to a lower part of the boat by a flock of birds. He is launched off the yacht when Chris blows it up and lands on a rock, wondering if that is what pain tastes like. He begins to sink, but he is then saved by Lightning, who mistakes him for a girl. He is placed on the Mutant Maggots. During the challenge he tries to calculate a bounce for Jo to perform, but is knocked down by Anne Maria before he can finish. Although he and his team reach their cabin last, they win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed. In Truth or Laser Shark, Cameron is seen sleeping in a sleeping bag instead of a bunk. He later reveals in the confessional that the sleeping bag was used as a supplement for his bubble, since it was his first night without sleeping in it. When Chris announces the challenge, Cameron hopes that it isn't a physical challenge, which is met with annoyance by Jo who warns him to stay out of her way. After the "getting to know you trivia game" challenge, which is cut short due to time restraints and squabbling amongst the contestants, Jo bullies Cameron as they're walking towards the second challenge (along with his accidental revelation that he wore diapers until age eleven, causing his team except for Mike and Zoey to laugh at him), but Cameron vows to prove her wrong and show why he belongs in Total Drama. Though he is seen to regret saying this in a confessional right after. In the second part of the day's challenge, which is the "Mad Skills Obstacle Course" relay race, Cameron ends up in the last part of the challenge against Dakota. In his first attempt, Cameron slams into one of the giant wooden baseball bats. After failing that, Cameron begins to calculate how to get to the giant baseball mitt when the mutant maggot bites down on his hand. In his panic, he falls into the rope and gets tangled up in it, swinging wildly back and forth between the bats before landing right in the mitt and winning the challenge for his team. thumb|230pxIn Ice Ice Baby, Cameron starts choking when he inhales the gas from Anne Maria's spray can while she nonchalantly fixes her hair. He also tries to admire a mutated rat before its eyes glow green and it starts levitating, which scares all of the contestants out of the mess hall. During the first part of the challenge, he has trouble climbing the mountain until he chews a massive wad of gum and uses its stickiness to climb up. However, his team still loses the first part of the challenge. In the second part, Cameron opts out of going on the offensive and stays behind to guard the team's flag, only to be attacked by a giant mutated beetle. Despite this, Cameron indirectly leads to the Maggots victory by forcing Mike to awaken his Svetlana's personality to go on the offensive to take the Rats fort, allowing for him to capture the flag for their team. In Finders Creepers, Cameron reveals that he is afraid of spiders. Later, Jo throws him into a tree so that he can get the key, calling him their most expendable player. Cameron finds the key, but spots a small spider and falls out of the tree. When Anne Maria reveals the coffin, he grabs the flashlights and runs off with the rest of the Mutant Maggots. After Jo is captured by the spider, Cameron notices she is missing and yells at Anne Maria and Mike to stop making out. In the confessional, he says that he's never done anything like that before and that it felt pretty good, then barfs. In the cave, Cameron spots the hooks and gets captured by the spider. Jo comments that he lasted longer than she expected, which he takes as a compliment. As the spider is about to attack him and Zoey, Cameron breaks out of the web and starts attacking the spider. After the spider is revealed to be Izzy in a spider costume, Cameron is cured of his arachnaphobia. However, he states that he is now terrified of Izzy. thumb|left|215pxIn Backstabbers Ahoy!, Cameron thinks Mike's personalities are interesting and has been recording them. Later Cameron attempts to do push ups, but does not do well. He supports Jo when she wanted to wear the scuba suit to get the water skis. Cameron, Mike (as Vito), and Anne Maria were chosen to do the water ski portion. Cameron brought out Svetlana during the challenge by stating the team needed an Olympian. However, when only one mine remained and the Maggots' boat ended up crashing on the rocks, Jo once again took advantage of Cameron's expandability and threw him towards the mine. Lightning was heading for the same mine after his own team's boat crashed, and he and Cameron collided in mid-air, landing on top of the mine and detonating it. Although it was a close call, Cameron was the first to hit the mine, thus winning the challenge for the Maggots for the second time. At the beginning of Runaway Model, Cameron and Mike are waiting outside the bathroom that's occupied by the females. He is later seen again assisting in capturing an animal for his team, only to be attacked by a mutated anglerfish. He ends up later being the one to find the maggots that they use for the challenge. In the second half, which involves rescuing Lindsay from the scaffolding, Jo has makeup smeared on her face by Chester. Cameron tries to warn her on what has happened, which she ignores. The team is safe from elimination that night. thumb|216pxCameron had a hard time lifting the backpacks in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, but does well throughout the challenge. Cameron was first to notice a personality change in Mike when he changed into Manitoba Smith. After the mine carts crashed, Cameron found Mike unconscious and tried to wake him up, eventually doing so after he wondered what Jo would do (in which he hit Mike on the head with a flashlight). Mike carried Cameron because he was feeling weak from the radioactivity, and also presumably to return the favor when Cameron woke him up. When Mike referred to Cameron as "buddy," Cameron was happy that he finally had a real friend. Mike frantically tried to save Cameron and Zoey when they were being attacked by the mutant gophers, eventually getting help from Brick. After the challenge, Cameron asks Mike about his multiple personalities (which Mike at first tried to deny), and then offers to help control them. In exchange, Mike had to team up with Cameron against new member Scott, whom Cameron didn't trust. This made Mike very happy, solidifying their friendship. Later, he, Mike and Zoey and saluted Brick off the island in a show of gratitude. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Cameron is shown with the other contestants unconscious, and on rafts in the water after dinner the night before. After Mike puts on a fedora hat, he becomes Manitoba Smith and begins to talk to Zoey. Cameron, in order to protect Mike and Zoey's relationship, pushes Zoey in the water, and takes off Mike's hat, returning him to normal. When the Maggots reach the giant squid, Cameron comes up with a plan to hit the front of the board launching them all to shore, they are successful and win the first part of the challenge as a result. Later in the swamp, Cameron realizes that when Zoey screams Mike transforms back to normal. He also pulls down Mike's shirt after it gets snagged on a thorn, and he becomes Vito. After the Maggots lose the challenge, Cameron accidentally reveals Mike's personality disorder to Scott. At the elimination ceremony, Cameron votes for Scott, but Dakota ends up being eliminated. thumb|left|218pxIn Grand Chef Auto, Cameron frantically asked Scott to not tell anyone else about Mike's multiple personality disorder. Scott assured him that he wouldn't, saying that he wasn't a squealer like Cameron. Cameron also tried to form an alliance with Jo, but to no avail. In the second part of the challenge, Cameron was the first to reach his go-kart and head off to the first landmark, gaining a significant lead over the others. However, he was the second to reach the first landmark, after Zoey, and quickly lost his lead due to taking too long to spray the rock: He sprayed a parody of The Creation of Adam, depicting him receiving the million dollars from Chris. Mike tried to tell him that he didn't need to take so long, but he was interrupted by Scott and thus unable to help Cameron. Jo soon showed up, made fun of him for taking too long, and sprayed an "X" over his face on the painting. By the time Cameron made it to the third and final landmark, the totem pole, Zoey lost her grip from the wing she was holding onto and fell right onto the front of Cameron's go-kart, launching him straight up to the top of the totem pole and giving him a quick advantage. However, when Zoey told Cameron that she was driving ahead to catch up to "Vito," Cameron was noticeably worried and was quick to get down and chase after her. By the time Zoey arrived, Mike was still fighting his other personalities in his subconscious. Cameron arrived and, when Zoey asked what was happening, he accidentally revealed Mike's disorder to Zoey just as he had to Scott. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Cameron laughed at Scott after his foot was crushed by the blimp's anchor, and proceeded to correct Scott by saying that the blimp was a zeppelin, named after Count Ferdinand Von Zeppelin. The blimp's boarding ramp then lowered and crushed Cameron, with only his feet sticking out from underneath. He, along with the rest of the cast, was frightened to see Heather. Ironically, Jo approached Cameron for an alliance just as he had approached her in the previous episode, most likely due to her alliance with Lightning falling apart. In the challenge, Cameron received the card depicting a rocket. However, Jo quickly forced him to first build her vehicle: A hot-air balloon. Lightning also approached Cameron and asked for his help in the challenge, only for Jo to swipe Cameron up over her shoulder and tell Lightning to get his own nerd. Cameron quickly fashioned a hot-air balloon together for her, but before he could go off to work on his own vehicle, Jo once again told him to do what she wanted him to do: This time, sabotage Lightning by dumping a pile of junk on his new vehicle using a shovel. However, Cameron pulled too hard on the shovel and was flung backwards, landing on a 747 jet engine. thumb|229pxIn Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Cameron is first seen telling Zoey that Scott must be voted off next. He considers getting Lightning to join them just to secure his elimination, but Scott throws a lasso around the branch that Cameron is on and pulls, breaking the branch and sending Cameron falling into another snare trap set up by Scott, flinging him back towards camp. Cameron lands right next to Lightning, who is playing basketball, and tries to convince him to align with himself and Zoey. Lightning, however, is too focused on basketball to pay attention. When DJ was introduced as the judge of the food, Cameron was excited to see him. Later, while he is trying to reach some radioactive mushrooms on a tree trunk that is too tall for him, Scott walks up and gets them down for him, while trying to convince him to vote for Lightning instead.Cameron thanks Scott for getting the mushrooms, but is still unconvinced about voting with Scott instead of against him. He later makes a very delicious quiche, which Scott steals just before the eating challenge begins, replacing it with his own quiche. Thus, Scott wins the first part of the challenge. After the final part of the challenge begins, Cameron runs into Lightning and they discover that the tracking collars are also electrified. Cameron offers to get the collars off of himself and Lightning in exchange for an alliance, which Lightning agrees to. Cameron then rewires his watch to emit an electromagnetic pulse that disarms both collars and causes them to fall off. Cameron and Lightning attach them to the tail of a giant, mutated raccoon, and they start off towards the flagpole. Along the way, Cameron starts to tire and asks if he can ride on Lightning's back, only for Lightning to say that he's in this for himself only. Cameron, however, silently clings onto Lightning's back just as he runs off, thus allowing Lightning to indirectly carry him straight to the finish line. When Lightning arrives at the flagpole, he starts cheering and doing a victory dance, backing up against the pole so that Cameron is the first to actually touch it, thus giving Cameron invincibility. Lightning is enraged at this and insists that Cameron stole his invincibility. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Cameron is clearly terrified of Lightning, who vows to get revenge on Cameron for winning invincibility in the last challenge. Zoey tries to toughen him up, telling him to awaken the "inner warrior" inside him, but remains aligned with him nevertheless, and the two make a pact to go to the final two together. However, he becomes concerned for who she has turned into. In the challenge, Zoey starts saying "I" or "me" in reference to herself, leading Cameron to believe that the alliance was weakening into an individual game. Cameron, in return, kept correcting her by saying "we" or "us," annoying Zoey. At the same time, Cameron repeatedly almost gets killed, with Zoey saving him every time, and Zoey comes up with most of the strategies, leading her to believe that Cameron is worthless. They eventually reach the Venus Flytrap, and Zoey ties Cameron to a rope that is flung over a branch, lowering him down towards the Flytrap in order to get the flower, but it backfires and he is eaten. Zoey finally realizes the importance of her friendship with Cameron and abandons the challenge to save him, thus allowing Lightning to win invincibility and the choice of who is eliminated. At the Campfire Ceremony, Cameron accepts that he will be eliminated in order for Lightning to get his revenge, and starts giving a speech about it. However, Lightning chooses Zoey instead. Cameron protests by saying that Zoey is a bigger threat and more worthy contestant, which Lightning says is the very reason he chose her, and so that he could exact his ultimate revenge on Cameron in the finale, where he says that he will "eat him alive." thumb|left|196pxAt the beginning of Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Cameron is still upset and in shock over Zoey's elimination. Lightning continues to tease him over the seemingly inevitable outcome of the challenge, pushing him to the ground and saying that he'll crush him "like a grape." Cameron continues to express fear over the possibility of him being severely injured by Lightning before the season is over. When Chris allows the final two to video chat with their relatives at home, Cameron goes first and gets to speak to his mother. She tells him that they have been running out of oxygen to pump into his bubble, and that he must win the money so that they can keep it inflated, which gives Cameron even more determination to win. When Lightning panics over his father betting his four championship rings on Lightning's win, and asks if he's joking, Cameron said "he seemed pretty serious to me," which prompted Lightning to attack him out of anger. When the finalists arrived at the "Chrisiseum," Cameron found himself being cheered on by every single one of the previously-eliminated contestants, except for Jo. When Cameron saw Scott, he worriedly asked what had happened to him, to which Chris explained the reason for his paralysis. Cameron wondered what Scott "said" when a single beep and a flash from the red light on his machine, but no one else cared. Although Cameron initially had trouble removing certain pieces from the pile, he found a computer and came up with designs for a special suit on it, eventually creating a high-tech, full-body mechanical suit equipped with multiple functions such as blasts of fire from the hands and soles of the feet. Although Cameron constantly gained and lost the upper hand throughout the duel, the entire group of eliminated contestants cheered him on the entire way. When Chris released the various mutated monsters into the stadium, Cameron was always quick to fight off the monsters first, even saving Lightning to get rid of the giant, tentacled alligator. When the entire group of animals was released at once and the entire stadium thumb|196pxwas plunged into chaos, Cameron found himself switching between battling Lightning and saving his friends from the monsters. Eventually, he resorted to one final attack from his suit to defeat Lightning. He emitted an electromagnetic pulse that turned Lightning into a magnet, attracting a dozen barrels of toxic waste to his body and drawing a bolt of lightning to him, turning his hair white and knocking him out. Immediately afterward, Cameron was unable to hold up his shut-down suit any longer, and he fell on top of Lightning. After three seconds of keeping Lightning down, Cameron was declared the winner, to which everyone cheered. When Chris gave him the money, Cameron thanked him and decided that he didn't need the money for his bubble anymore, since surviving the season proved that he didn't need such protection anymore for the rest of his life. Thus, he decided to reward the entire cast for helping him make it this far, and announced that he would split the million dollars with everyone else, later laughed at Chris in the end. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|left|215pxIn Heroes vs. Villains, Cameron is one of the cast members that returns as an all-star, and states that Chef's method of throwing them out of a plane to introduce them is highly illogical. He is placed on the Heroic Hamsters shortly after that. Cameron doesn't get a chance to dive for a key as Alejandro retrieves the correct one. At the Campfire Ceremony, he receives the first marshmallow of the night, and is exempt from elimination. Trivia *Cameron is one out of eight contestants whose full names have been revealed, with the others being Harold, DJ, Cody, Alejandro, Dakota, Brick and Blaineley. *Cameron is currently one of only two contestants in Total Drama history to place second in the US but not in Canada, with the other being Alejandro. *The term "bubble boy" is used to describe a person who requires to live in a microbiologically sterile environment for medical reasons. **It could also refer to the 1976 film, The Boy in the Plastic Bubble. *Cameron, along with Lindsay and Alejandro, has escaped possible elimination more times than any other contestant, doing so twice. **In Moon Madness, when he volunteered for elimination, Chris instead simply switched him to the Villainous Vultures. **In You Regatta Be Kidding Me, he would've been eliminated due to Mal rigging the votes against him, but Chris decided to keep him since Duncan had already been disqualified earlier in the episode. *Audio from his audition tape was used for a confessional he used during Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, with the only difference being the location it took place. *Cameron is the shortest contestant in Total Drama history. *Cameron is the first new contestant to meet one of the original contestants. *In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, it's revealed that Cameron weighs 89 1/2 pounds. **This is questionable, as he weighs less than a doll as seen in The Enchanted Franken-Forest. *Cameron tried to patent the high-tech armor he used in his fight against Lightning in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, but was beaten to it by what appears to be Tony Stark (the real Iron Man). *Cameron is one of four contestants to never receive the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, with the others being Lightning, Zoey, and Anne Maria. *In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, he admits in the confessional that his kiss with Courtney was his first kiss ever. *Cameron is the second contestant to be removed from the competition due to injury, with the first being Izzy in Jamaica Me Sweat. Gallery Cameronnew.png Cameronpose00123.PNG Tdri cameron 174x252.png Cameron Countdown.jpg ''' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Theme Song (2).png|Cameron in the Opening Secuenses. 2049 226042700864368 1326501742 n.jpg|cameron Oie 883152iB13MIQx.png|Cameron is rescates for Lightning. Cameron on b.png|Cameron standing on B's head after being rescued from drowning. Cameronconfessioncam.png|Cameron using the Confessional. MMGroupPics.png|Cameron with the rest of his team as it is formed. 20131201024900!Dahbc xznc (5).png|Cameron is the only one on the team who is excited about going over the waterfall. Truth4.png|Cameron versus Dakota. Cam bitten by Maggot.jpg|Cameron gets bitten by his maggot. 20120228012833!Camwin.png|Cameron wins for the Mutant Maggots. Iceicebaby34.PNG|Cameron notices a mutant rat. Iceicebaby28.PNG|Anne Maria spraying her hair, which bothers Cameron. Cameron.JPG|Cameron being attacked by a mutant beetle. Finders Creepers (15).png|Cameron , Mike and Anne Maria are surprised to see that Brick has been kidnapped. Finders Creepers (11).png|Cameron finds a key. BVB5.PNG CameronWinInItaly.png Backstabbers Ahoy (10).png Grandcheftauto(21.PNG Buddies.png Cameronbraslet.png ' Total Drama All-Stars''' G.png|Chris introduces Cameron. Sam and Cam.png|Sam collapses on Cameron. HVV Flush of Shame - 2.png|Cameron's reaction to see the Flush of Shame. Sam lean on Cam.png|A woozy Sam leans on Cameron. Al and Cam.png|Cameron asks Alejandro how he survived on Boney Island. Categoría:Males Categoría:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Mutant Maggots Categoría:Heroic Hamsters Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants